cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horrors of Pencils
Category:CreepyPasta Article Unknown Author. Yes, many of us have pencils. You, your friend, and I. I know that most people who read this also kno that a lot of people like to use pen. I use pens, used to at least. That one memory of one of my pencil was lodged in my mind forever. I used to have a pencil that I named Peny. Yes, I named a pencil but what do you expect, I was about 3 years old then. Anyways, back to the story. That pencil, I loved it so much until I put a name tag on it. It was there for a long time. I only used it when I really needed it. But, one day I was introduced to the pen. I was excited and quickly got in love with it. And then, I had forgotten about Peny my pencil. And "it" came back to haunt me. I was just laying on my bed one night, just looking at the ceiling. It was normal, nothing was wrong. When I closed my eyes, I felt just extreme pain everywhere. I rose up immediately in shock, and I realized that I was in a very red place. Then, I saw a pencil being torn apart and its lead inside leaking out like blood. Just then, someone called my name. That is very strange indeed. I looked at that direction and I saw a huge pencil rising above me. There was a name tag on the pencil. It was "Peny". But that was not my pencil, pencils do not have faces! That face Peny showed was, indescribable. All that I can say is that, it IS terrifying. Soon, I was lifted in the air by something. And flung towards some random direction. I ended up on a conveyor belt. It was moving. I quickly tried to get off but below the belt was... nothing. Just emptiness. I looked in front and there was a huge thing in my way. There was a few rubber curtains like the one that you see your baggage go towards after checking in. I went through there. What I saw next shocked me. There was a huge wall. Full of red stuff and some other crap. There were huge words on it. " You abandoned me. You will PAY!!!" I saw my parents, dangling on the wall, dead obviously. I screamed immediately. And quickly said that I was sorry and would never abandoned Peny again. I heard another voice. It said, " I will forgive you, under one condition. You will never use a pen again in your life. Or your closest ones will die." "I promise that I will fulfill! Please just let me go!" I yelled back. I immediately woke up again. With the memories still in my head, I somehow slept until the next morning. So, yes now I have to use a pencil for life. Yes people will laugh at me for using a pencil that I named Peny. But they will never know the horrors and consequences if you abandon it. It will haunt you. IT will haunt you. Category:SillyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless